


Sometimes it takes a succulent

by Salty_and_OverDramatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, Gen, I blame Fan_of_the_Fandom for everything, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Succulents, a lot of trees were dying but they needed to figure out the root of the problem, a palm tree, how they first met, i got a lot of encourage mint from my friends, i swear there aren't plant puns in the actual story, jk they're awesome, pre-relationship shatt, the apple crossed the street because he wanted to get to the other cider the road, they use a cellphone and cauliflower, what kind of tree grows on your hand?, when vegetables want to converse with a daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_and_OverDramatic/pseuds/Salty_and_OverDramatic
Summary: Shiro catches Matt stealing succulents and friendships happen.(I promise it's not as bad as it sounds)





	Sometimes it takes a succulent

Takashi Shirogane, a first year student in the Galaxy Garrison was walking toward the teachers’ lounge. It was quiet aside from the sound of his own footsteps echoing in the deserted halls. At one point, Shiro saw a giggling couple slip into an empty classroom to make out in peace and later a few students that were looking for a place to study.  
Shiro himself was going to turn in an assignment for Mrs. Harris’ class. He’d forgotten it in his room that morning and had been unable to retrieve it earlier. The assignment was supposed to be turned in that day in class, but the teacher had been kind enough to give him the opportunity to return the assignment after his classes.  
Nobody liked going to the teachers’ lounge. The teachers hated being interrupted when they finally had some time away from the loud and annoying students and often the poor kid who, for some reason, had been forced to step into the lion’s den was met with glaring and judging looks. This was especially bad if you were a first year. The teachers immediately assumed that you were loud and disrespectful. This wasn’t always true, and there had been some cases of people dropping out due to being bullied by the teachers.  
To Shiro’s relief, there wouldn’t be many teachers there because most of the flight classes for older students took place around this time. The flight program was the Garrison’s pride and joy and thus it got most funds and the students had the whole evening for flight classes. Most of the teachers and staff were either observing simulations to make sure nothing went wrong or teaching the students the correct way to fly and land a spacecraft.  
Having finally reached the teachers’ lounge, Shiro pushed the door open without knocking and stepped inside. He froze in place after taking a few steps when he saw a lanky boy, another first year, with huge round glasses and auburn hair, stuffing tiny potted plants that were previously sat in the middle of the coffee table in the pockets of his sweatpants.  
They were staring at each other with looks like deer in the deadlights on their faces. Neither of them dared to move, as they both knew that breaking the mutual silence would mean a confrontation which neither of them was all that eager to deal with.  
The awkward silence and stillness gave Shiro the chance to get a better look at the boy and recognize him as one of his classmates. Shiro was pretty sure his name began with an M, though he wasn’t sure. What he did know however was that the boy was very intelligent and funny as he sometimes threw random comments or jokes in his answers during class in an attempt to make people laugh.  
Eventually Shiro found his voice, asking the question that confused him the most. “Why are you stuffing plants in your pockets?  
The boy- Marco? Mike? Seemed to sober at the comment. He stood up straight, one small potted plant still held in his hand. “They are succulents you ignorant fool.”  
The tension in the room disappeared with those words, leaving Shiro exasperated. He rolled his eyes “Sorry, why are you stuffing succulents in your pockets?”  
The boy- Shiro really had to learn his name, shrugged and cradled the remaining succulent to his chest. “They are pretty. I want them.”  
“I don’t think stealing them is the best way to get a succulent. How did you even know they had succulents?” Shiro asked. This was probably the weirdest thing that could have happened. He’d come here expecting to get glared at, but instead he caught a succulent thief in the act and now he was talking to that guy about those same succulents he was trying to steal.  
“I needed to get something from Mr. Richards, saw them, wanted them. Nobody knows whose they are, so-” He lifted the plant above his head like in that one scene from Lion King. ”I’m adopting them!”  
Shiro sighed and walked over, snatching the plant from the shorter boy’s hands. “Just because nobody says they’re theirs, doesn’t mean you can take them.”  
The boy frowned and tried to get the plant back, even jumping to get it, but Shiro held it above his head, far out of the other boy’s reach. “Buuutttt!” he whined, eyes still on the succulent.  
”No buts. Put them back.”  
The boy gave Shiro the cutest puppy look he had ever seen, his bright amber and gold eyes wide and shining with unshed tears, a small pout on his face and the splash of freckles paired with round glasses gave him an innocent look that was impossible to resist. “Please don’t tell anyone. I’ll just take two!”  
Shiro could feel his resolve breaking and he had to look away from the auburn haired boy so that he wouldn’t give in and let the boy steal the Garrison’s property. ”There are just three of them”  
”Yeah. I wouldn’t take all of them. I’d leave one.”  
Shiro groaned, running a hand over his face. “They would know who took them. You ca-”  
He was interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the hall just outside. The steps were coming closer at an alarming speed. Shiro paled. They were going to get caught and kicked out of the Garrison. His parents would be so disappointed in him. He would never be able to reach his dreams and never get to go to space. His mom would find out. He was so dead.  
The succulent thief cursed under his breath in a language Shiro didn’t understand and grabbed the taller boy’s wrist. “And that’s our cue. Time to go Cheeto Buff!”  
He dragged Shiro to the other end of the room where there conveniently was a backdoor. He quickly opened it and they burst out moments before Iverson shrieked: “WHERE ARE MY SUCCULENTS?????”  
The boy dragged Shiro away, pulling him along through the halls. They almost bumped into someone while running but they didn’t stop until they were in an empty hallway far away from the teachers’ lounge.  
They were both breathing heavily from running. Shiro’s heart was beating a mile a minute and adrenaline was running through his veins. He felt like grinning stupidly. They’d just run away from Iverson. They could get expelled for this but Shiro just wanted to grin. His companion seemed to have a similar idea as he took one look at Shiro and started laughing uncontrollably.  
”We- we just ran away from Iverson after we stole his succulents” The boy giggled. ”Oh man. Who knew Iverson collected succulents?”  
Now that the boy had said it out loud, Shiro couldn’t control his own laughter, doubling over with the sheer force of it. “Correction.” He said between laughs. “You stole succulents. I just happened to stumble on it.”  
The boy wiped his eyes. They had gotten teary when he laughed. “Then tell me, what is this?” He asked, taking the third succulent from Shiro’s other hand. He’d apparently kept holding on it the whole time they were running without even realizing he still had it. “You stole a succulent too. We’re practically partners in crime now.”  
Shiro just rolled his eyes as a response.  
“Sorry, we stole succulents together and I don’t even know your name. I’m Matt.” The succulent boy extended his hand to shake it with Shiro “And you are?”  
“Shiro.” He took Matt’s hand and shook it, which made the shorter boy’s grin widen “And I didn’t intend to. It kind of just happened”  
“Uh huh.” Matt nodded, not looking very convinced. “Either way, you ran away with me, which means you’re my partner in crime now.”  
“You pulled me along and didn’t give me a choice.”  
“I didn’t make you take the succulent.” Matt teased, waving the tiny potted plant in front of Shiro’s face teasingly.  
Shiro looked at the plant for a moment, then pushed it aside to look at Matt in the eyes. “What are you going to do with the succulents?”  
“I’m going to put these on display on my worktable!” Matt announced excitedly. “And I’m going to let you keep this one. It’ll forever be a reminder of how our friendship first began. With stealing succulents together.”  
Shiro chuckled. “We’re friends now?”  
“Of course.” Matt said, starting to walk away slowly, clearly expecting Shiro to follow. “One does not simply steal succulents with someone and not become friends with them.” Matt shot a shit eating grin over his shoulder. “By the way, you dropped your papers when we almost crashed into that one second year.”  
“I did? Goddammit!” Shiro ran after Matt. “Wait- Where was that? Matt!”  
The shorter of the two just laughed.  
That day marked the beginning of their friendship and the succulents,  
Well  
They still sit proudly on Matt’s worktable.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my Animo friends CarleeLovesKlance and Fan_of_the_Fandom for helping with this. You guys are amazing!  
> You guys can also thank Fan_of_the_Fandom for the puns in the tags.


End file.
